


kissing lessons

by ramvne



Series: goshifuta royalty au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, all that good stuff, goshiki is a prince and futakuchi is his guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne/pseuds/ramvne
Summary: “I suppose. Not everyone is perfect, after all.”“Ah, but there’s where you're wrong, my love. A statement like that can't be true, as long as you exist in this world. Because you are the most perfect thing my eyes have ever laid upon.”





	kissing lessons

**Author's Note:**

> just felt the urge to write something for one of my favourite rarepairs and spread the goshifuta agenda. i hope you enjoy !

Goshiki let out a deep sigh as he walked down the corridor. The meeting with the neighboring kingdom of Seijoh had dragged on for hours, and had left him exhausted. King Oikawa was not one to compromise on anything, it seemed. But at least they had better trade agreements now, and hopefully it would help both kingdoms to prosper, even if it was obvious that his majesty Oikawa didn't want to work with King Ushijima, Goshiki’s father.

As he neared his quarters, he saw his personal favourite guard standing there, waiting patiently. The sight made him smile. “How nice to see you, Futakuchi. Will you be joining me today?”

Futakuchi bows with a smile. “Yes, my prince. I was fortunate enough to be assigned to you for the rest of the day. As long as you don't mind, of course.” 

Goshiki laughed softly. “You know I don't. Come with me,” he says, gesturing for the guard to follow him into his room. He does, of course, closing the door tightly behind him. 

“Swanky place you got here,” Futakuchi hums, as if he hadn't seen it countless times before. Goshiki chuckles and rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment. He makes his way to his vanity, pulling off the layers of uncomfortable jewelry. Meanwhile, Futakuchi comfortably sits on the bed, as he had so many times before while put in charge of the prince, and watches Goshiki affectionately. 

Once finished, Goshiki gets up and joins Futakuchi on the bed, climbing into his lap confidently. “thanks for being patient, Kenji.”

“Of course, my prince.” He wraps his arms around Goshiki’s waist, and presses his forehead against the other’s. The acts of affection paired with his title causes Goshiki to blush lightly.

“Quiet, Kenji. I've told you countless times to call me Tsutomu while we’re alone.” He moves his arms around futakuchi’s neck and pouts a little. 

“Sorry, it's just really cute seeing you blush at it. I can tell you secretly like it.”

“That may be true,” he admitted, blushing a little darker. “But I like hearing you say my name even more. It feels more personal to me.”

“As you wish then, Tsutomu. It is a habit, though, so forgive any slip ups i may make,” Futakuchi requested politely, though his smile betrayed him, showing his intent to continue calling him his prince if only to playfully annoy Goshiki. It was like a game to him. Goshiki didn't mind it too much, he knew that it was just the way he was. He actually enjoyed being treated as something other than royalty, in a strange way. 

Goshiki sighed playfully and lifted a hand, brushing Futakuchi’s bangs out of his eyes. “I suppose. Not everyone is perfect, after all.”

“Ah, but there’s where you're wrong, my love. A statement like that can't be true, as long as you exist in this world. Because you are the most perfect thing my eyes have ever laid upon.” He grinned at the bright red prince, knowing that he'd won this round when goshiki’s mouth opened but no words came out. “Even when blushing like that, you're still beautiful,” he teased.

That seemed to be the final straw for Goshiki, who pressed forward and kissed Futakuchi. it wasn't the nicest kiss- it was messy and a little sloppy, as Goshiki had not much experience in this department- but his eagerness and the fact that it was  _ Goshiki  _ kissing him, made Futakuchi treasure it greatly. He kissed back, arms tightening gently around his waist until the moment passed, and Goshiki was pulling away again, still looking flustered. 

“You’re getting better at that,” the guard mumbled, a satisfied smile on his face.

“You think so?” The prince’s voice sounded hopeful.

He nodded. “You didn't even accidentally bite my lip this time. I count that as a win for now.” 

Goshiki giggled a little bit. “I feel like you're one of my instructors giving me criticism during a lesson.”

Futakuchi laughed as well. “maybe i  _ should _ be an instructor for you. I'll instruct you on how to get better at kissing.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I think I'm ready for my next lesson,” he said, leaning in and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @bokuatsu, @pissmoths, or @nbshirabu
> 
> twitter: @pissmoths or @yuujilovebot


End file.
